User talk:Godliest/skills
good, well done, at least these are better than Izzy's and those dumb GWW wannabe-balancers. --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 08:46, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Your primal rage is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy overpowered, imo. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 08:49, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :No. --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 08:50, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :: yes. Just put FGJ in the build and you could keep that up constantly with no problems. You could probs keep it up without FGJ even. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 08:52, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::*runs away from you* Build adrenalline now, bayatch! >=] You can lower damage to +2...12 though and maybe raise adrenaline cost to 8 though. --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 08:53, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Triple Chop Instakill. 4x crit on a kiting target, 4x Conjure, 4x SoH, one full Splinter Wep. Hahah. Good joke. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:43, 28 September 2008 (EDT) : :> I told you to expect great overpoweredness. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:44, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::Strike as One is awesome too. Maintainable, cheap irremovable 25% IAS and damage boost on 2. And t boot: unblockable. ::Marks Wager isn't a wager. It's a rotflgg. ::"For 5 seconds whenever target foe takes 50% damage and all party members are healed for 5...20 health whenever target ally takes damage." ::Whenever target foe has +40 AL all party members are healed for 25 HP. Awesome. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:48, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Are u talking about tripple chop? --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 14:18, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Headbutt 8 energy :o?? lets make it 9,5 + Xi ' 10:04, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :ups. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:06, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Make quick shot unblockable. --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 14:18, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :still would only be used for shitty rspike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:27, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::This might just hit at the same time as your Dual Shot now... painful. Also, QS+Mimic Barrage. Dragnmn talk 15:25, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Skullcrack PvP/PvE Melee attack, 6 adrenaline. 5 seconds duration Daze. +5..10 damage. <-- unlinked but still 5..10 damage, ups + Xi ' 15:32, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Some feedback Apart from most of them being extremely overpowered (PnH FTW), there are some good ideas there. The only one I don't like is Lacerate. This needs a 3 monk backline (HA at least, no GvG experience) to keep up with that alone. The only bonus you get is that -2 when playing condition pressure. Also, way overpowered Rspike, with that Barrage you can go down to only 2 rangers and cleanly spike the ghostly. Dragnmn talk 15:39, 30 September 2008 (EDT) Decapitate doesn't make sense anymore. You cut off somebody's head and you damaged his armor? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:11, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :Did it make sense before? Oh and balancing isn't my greatest part, just writing down ideas really. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:11, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Bull's Charge Is so OPed. Better than Dev Hammer/Magehunter/Erf SHakkurr by far. ~~ 15:21, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Marksman's Wager Maybe something like: If you hit +10...30 (?) damage, if you miss you take 50...100 damage. Slightly stronger but more risky than Glass Arrows. Miss with all 3 arrows and the monk panics and infuses. Maybe take 100 is a bit much though. Does need to be Expertise linked to prevent critsin and Spirit Strength abuse. Dragnmn talk 15:24, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Air of Enchantment Patient Spirit, Guardian, RoF, etc. gg. Maybe "and you cannot target yourself." ~~ 15:28, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :the idea was to make it more viable for "spambot" enchantment guys... Will consider how to nerf it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:08, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Peace & Harmony Throw that on a para = grats on uninterruptable backline + mesmer/para. Dunno what to do with it, minimum req. would make it pretty shitty (maybe good on a runner, /shrug) and duration almost doesn't matter with a 10sec recharge (ohaidere aegis chain). --71.229 03:38, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :ups. I know. Should probably lower the reqs a lot to make it necessary for you to be monk primary. But then it would require fucked up skill setups to be worthy to take. Meh I'll fix it later. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:01, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Lingering Curse =loloped. Get rid of the reapplication part. ~~ 15:07, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Defender's Zeal I want it on spikes so fucking bad. Brandnew. 09:32, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :I would want all of these skill changes just because I then could actually make a billion new HA teams. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:24, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Enraged Smash Is terribad. Its called stonefist insignia? ~~ 15:27, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Scribes insight Is really good.... All spells you use right? Well Prot monks could run that if you have FF in midline,, or heck, dual prot, as 84+RoF everytime you cast is pretty efficient. ~~ 15:32, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Enraged costs 6 adrenaline making it the cheapest knockdown and Scribes isn't that good since other prot skills really are better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:25, 4 October 2008 (EDT) "Victory is Mine!" "If target foe is below 50% health, that foe suffers from Deep Wound for 5...16 seconds and is knocked down." Energy=10, recharge=15. Pretty bad suggestion, but w/e. -- Guild of ' 09:29, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :The only way is to make a major rework of all tactics skills and the whole point of the attribute line since as it's now it's just a plain horrible attribute line that requires stupidly overpowered skills for anyone to consider using any skill from it. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:35, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Whirling Axe +FGJ!+Enduring harmony=Unblockable +18/hit 2/3 of the time. Thats a big deal. ~~ 13:42, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :ups. Upped to 4 adrenaline. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:47, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Sandstorm Read Eruption. Maybe make it move people slower if hit while moving too? Elite spell, 10e 2c 20r. Create a sandstorm at target foes location. For 5 seconds foes take xxx damage every second. Attacking foes are blinded for 5...15 seconds. Moving foes move 20...70% slower for 5...10 seconds. Dragnmn talk 16:36, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :I refer to the differences in energy. But yeah I was gonna fix that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:44, 6 October 2008 (EDT) seriously? uve changed some awesome skills altho u have made a load of awesome changes That Twin 14:25, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :I've not changed a single skill that was any good. Notice that some are PvP or PvE only changes and some are both. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:09, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::order of undeathg is awesome That Twin 10:15, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Palm Strike Still an offhand? Brandnew. 10:13, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :nothing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:20, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::woot, palm strike axes ftw :> Brandnew. 10:22, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:30, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Wastrel's Collapse is LOLoped. 5s of the 6 recharge they are basically unable to move. It is essentially unremovable as it only lasts 3s. ~~ 14:54, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :Know. I was gonna fix recharge to 8 seconds since 6 didn't make any sense anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:05, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Tactics "Delete this attribute, move everything to strength" Sexy? -- Guild of ' 11:11, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :lol. Probably best alternative yes. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:18, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Barrage:For blah...blah seconds, whenever you use a bow attack, you fire one additional arrow that does not follow the effect of the bow attack. So its like a bow attack+autoattack in really short time. Less imba, sloth hunters isnt stupidly imba, etc. -- Jebuscontests 14:56, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :Lol orders and shit=Uber Spike. ~~ 14:58, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Hell, if its under expertise make it for any weapon... Interesting combo. Make it a stance tho. ~~ 14:58, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::Awwh noes, Jebus your killing my imba TA spiek. :< --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' ɑrcɒne. 15:06, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Second Wind Are you freaking kidding me? Life Guardian 17:24, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :yes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:28, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::what about star burst? -- Jebuscontests 17:30, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Wait...how would that work with stonefists? Life Guardian 17:31, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::It wouldnt. Stonefist=3 sec KD, so it triggers when theyre getting up methinks. Then they wouldnt be KDed again cause getting up counts as a KD (unless the getting up part is treated as part of the 3 sec KD, meaning that Second Wind would trigger as soon as they get up, equalling 6 sec knock lock, with deadly potential combos with Hammer Bash for quarterknocking. -- Jebuscontests 19:23, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::::Meteor Shower won't cause a knocklock as a warrior. Btw I'm gonna fix the most of these skills after my contest is over, not that it really matters though. Should've gone through the skills before clicking save page :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:25, 8 November 2008 (EST) Fevered Dreams Does it work in a way similar to Cry of Pain or does it have to interrupt to trigger the damage?--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 18:06, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :Idk. pl0x make that clear. Btw, Air of Enchantment+Seed of Life=WTFHEALZ -- Jebuscontests 19:27, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :Must interrupt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:13, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::ups PvE is bad. -- Jebuscontests 16:05, 13 November 2008 (EST) Ether Renewal High energy regen, high energy return, long duration, and reapplies. GG. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 18:19, 16 November 2008 (EST) :Lyssa's Aura. Also: enchantment removal. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:40, 24 November 2008 (EST) Remove Bleeding, Deep Wound, and one other condition from all party members. If a condition is removed, foes adjacent to that ally take 10...65 fire damage and suffer from Burning for 1...3 seconds. Cast=2 Recharge=15. imo --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 18:00, 1 January 2009 (EST) :Sounds like it was specifically meant to counter Wounding Strike and Twisting Fangs. Plus it would be imba on signet mezmagons, unless its leadership. 22:23, 1 January 2009 (EST) Explain? +0...5 for each pt of nrg you have, or each spent? Each you have means lolWE Warrs own even more, each spent is inferior to Power Attack. Unless its meant for rangers? ~~ 12:47, 11 January 2009 (EST) Energy Storage at 12+1+3. -- 12:48, 11 January 2009 (EST) :600 damage from one skill gg --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 12:50, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::Now its impossible. All the adr. skills on your bar have separate adr counters. Maybe for each fully charged adr skill you can, but not as it is. ~~ 14:55, 11 January 2009 (EST) ::: :< that sucks. It's a good idea though. And to GoD, I mistyped. And forgot to sign. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:02, 11 January 2009 (EST) PvP/PvE Hex, 15 energy, 1 activation, 16 recharge. For 6...30 seconds target foe and all nearby foes are hexed with Sharen Burden and whenever any of these foes is interrupted or an attack fails to hit all these foes take 5...50 damage. So if you echoed it would it hit all those foes too? 15:02, 12 January 2009 (EST) :? Hexes don't stack, or what are you asking about? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 03:03, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::Lets say you go up against eleball and you hex 4 eles with your first hex, then 4 different eles with your echoed cast, will shared burden act on all 8 of them? 15:15, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::why wouldnt it --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 15:46, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::cryptic description is cryptic. 16:11, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::what is confusing you --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:39, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::target foe and all nearby foes are hexed... ''whenever any of '''these foes etcetcetc'' that. 18:41, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::::i assumed that it affects each target individually --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 18:43, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::'all these foes take 5...50 damage 18:45, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::i assumed that it affects each target individually and its just poorly worded --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:48, 15 January 2009 (EST) Tainted + Jagged + AotL = wtfpro Just think 3 necros(yes they will take up elites and take up party slots) but think 3 enchants adding -7 degen and the ~13 damage from AotL. It so much pressure, not to mention that the PS+Dkiss combo from the HB in HA will heal for almost as much as a WoH when below 50%. I think that these should be done in the game, althought I really like the current forms of most of the skills. GJ overall =)--Spikerangers 20:12, 25 January 2009 (EST) :pretty sure all skills here are overpowered. Godbox 10:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC)